


Faculty Lounge

by Illgetmerope



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illgetmerope/pseuds/Illgetmerope
Summary: Aaron and Robert meet over coffee and tea in the faculty lounge. A story of their romance through chats and mugs.





	Faculty Lounge

 

—————

“I’d wash my mug well if I were you. Bernice gets cranky if she has to do all the washing up.” Robert gestured at the small sink and the printed out Comic Sans warnings about ‘Not Being Your Mum’ and clip art arrows pointing to the drying rack. He stuck out a large hand amiably, “Robert Sugden: maths.”

Aaron looked blearily up from his tea, the second of the morning. He was holding a mug with one hand and a folder filled with rosters and lesson plans in the other. He tucked the folder under his elbow and offered his hand back, “Aaron Dingle: physical education.”

“Ah, you’re Bob’s replacement, then. Hopefully you will be a bit more proactive in getting them moving. He was more about enthusiasm than muscles.” Robert turned around in the narrow room and began rinsing his mug, grabbing the sponge and carefully scrubbing out a mug covered in ‘Joy to the World’ in different fonts.

“Yeah, I guessed that from the way two kids threw up yesterday after running sprints.” He raised his voice over the sound of the sink bouncing around the room. Aaron looked at the wall of hooks covered in garish mugs, “So are these everyone’s or...”

Robert snorted, “They’re everyone’s. Teachers all get given mugs as a gift and we bring in the ugly ones. That way no one’s bothered when one breaks or goes missing.” He leaned in conspiratorially, “Jimmy’s got a stack three or four high hidden at his desk because he can’t be arsed to clean them.”

Aaron smiled down into the dregs of his tea and shuffled behind Robert to toss the remainder in the sink and rinse the cup.

“Well!” Robert slapped his thighs, “I’m off to introduce complex numbers! It was nice to finally put a face to the name, Aaron.”

“Likewise, Robert. And thanks for the advice. Don’t want to be gettin’ on Bernice’s bad side in my first week.”

—————

 

—————

Robert pressed the brew button and was watching coffee trickle into the pot when Aaron stormed in and slid behind him to grab a mug covered in cats.

“I hate first years.” He teared open a tea bag and turned on the kettle. “Gabby hasn’t a thing wrong with her bloody ankle but she needs every boy on the field to help her up. And I’m the monster who called her on it when I saw her walking just fine later.”

Robert hopped up onto the counter top to get out of Aaron’s way and grinned. “I wouldn’t grumble too loud, that’s Bernice’s daughter.”

Aaron blanched a bit, biting his lip while the kettle clicked off. He poured the water into his cup and leaned over to Robert. “Well no wonder she’s such a drama queen. Bet her house is wallpapered in annoying signs.” He gestured to the new one about coffee stirrers that proclaimed them ‘RECYCL--ABLE’ across two lines as if Bernice had never learned how to have a document in landscape.

Robert leaned in a bit too, shoulder bumping Aaron’s, “I hear she has a shrine dedicated to clip art stick figures.” The machine blared its alarm and startled both of them a bit. Robert hopped down and poured a cup. He breathed in the smell and sighed happily. Behind him Aaron slurped his tea. “Yech, manners.”

Aaron made a face, “You’re not my mum, ta.” And pointed at the newly laminated washing up sign with ‘Your mother doesn’t work here!’ in bright colors.

“Who bought her a laminator?” Robert griped. “We’ll never be rid of that sign.”

Aaron looked at the clock on the wall and started, “Shit, I’ve got class. Do you mind?” He emptied the cup in one go and gestured with it at Robert.

Robert sighed, “Go on, but next time you’re washing my cup.”

Aaron shrugged on his jacket and hurried out the door. “Keep me from being mentioned in the weekly staff email of shame and I’ll even throw in a biscuit.”

—————

 

—————

Aaron was waiting on the kettle when Robert came in. Last class had ended but they were both waiting for the press of kids to subside before navigating their way home.

“Make us a brew will ya?”

Aaron twisted and pulled a mug down, popping a tea bag into it.

“So, how’s the first couple weeks been?” Robert said as he leaned down and pulled the milk from the mini fridge.

“They’re alright, bit mouthy.” The kettle clicked off and Aaron turned to pour the water into each of their mugs.

Aaron handed Robert one that silhouettes and ‘All The Single Ladies Teach Dance’ in gold. Robert raised an eyebrow.

“How did you know I love Beyoncé?”

“You’ve got rubbish taste in lots of things, Robert.” He added a couple of sugars and stirred. “Maths for one.”

Robert barked out a laugh, too loud for the small room. “And I suppose you’re all about Eye of the Tiger and the Rocky theme?”

“It’s in the gym teacher contract. We can only listen to those and ‘We Will Rock You.’” Aaron blew on his tea and sipped it.

Robert studied his face a bit, then gestured to the door. “We could sit and drink these?”

Aaron shrugged his agreement.

—————

 

—————

“Why are they all such dullards?” Robert walked in on Aaron already putting a few biscuits on a plate, one half in his mouth and a cup of tea steeping next to his hip. He scanned Robert up and down and added a few more chocolate ones, offering them with a silent ‘go on.’ Robert grabbed one and bit it angrily.

Robert filled the water reservoir and changed the filter, pouring the coffee grinds in and pressing the brew button. He poured the last of the old pot into a cup, grimacing at the lukewarm bitter bite of bad coffee. “One day I’ll bring in good beans for this place, but not on a day where I hate the pupils this much.”

He propped his back against the counter and scrubbed his face with his hand. Aaron came over and leaned his hip next to Robert’s, pressing their upper arms together and passing him another biscuit. “What happened?”

“I’ve had three girls in my class today crying about their grades when they knew damn well what they would be getting weeks ago.” Robert sighed and emptied his cup, reaching around Aaron for the plate. Aaron couldn’t help but notice how close they were and how nice Robert’s freckles were up close. “One even tried to flirt with me to change her mark.”

Aaron pulled a face, drawing his head back as he shook it. “I can’t imagine flirting with a teacher. They all seemed ancient.”

“Yeah, well, it’s hard being the fit young teacher.”

“Maybe five years ago, mate.”

“Oi!” He poked Aaron’s side, laughing as he squirmed away. “I’ll have you know, Mr. Dingle, that I am still young and hip!”

“Only grandads say hip, Mr. Sugden!” The alarm for the machine went off. “There has got to be a way to brew coffee without the world being alerted when it’s done.”

Robert shrugged, “Some days it feels like that alarm is just what I need to wake up enough for coffee to finish the job. Can you pass me a mug?” Aaron picked the extra tall one with ‘A Teacher’s Work is Never Done’ across it. It was blue and purple and big enough for two cups, which Robert looked like he needed. “Thanks, I need the big guns before handing back the most recent exploration in rational functions.”

Aaron pulled a face, “Don’t know what those are.” Robert opened his mouth to respond, “Very much don’t care to.”

“They’re actually interesting-“ Robert was cut off by a biscuit being stuffed into his mouth. He narrowed his eyes as Aaron laughed his way out of the room. He leaned out the door of the coffee room, “There are better ways to shut people up than chocolate digestives, Aaron!”

—————

 

—————

Robert was making his extra strong Monday morning cup when Aaron walked in looking rough.

“Late night?”

Aaron nodded.

“Want a cup of coffee?”

Aaron shook his head and winced.

“I’ve got some paracetamol in my desk, and there’s toast if you want it?” He pointed at the ancient toaster in the corner.

Aaron crossed the room and started the kettle, his moves careful and calculated. He looked at Robert miserably.

“I’ll make you toast. If you vomit in class we’ll all get a meeting about role models.” He pulled out four slices and popped them in. “So, was she worth it?”

Aaron rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. “My mate Adam has been trying to get me out more. He decided a tour of every gay bar in a thirty mile radius would ‘get me out of my slump.’” His voice was gravelly for lack of sleep and overuse.

Robert busied himself getting a plate from the cupboard and butter. “Well, he sounds like his heart is in the right place?” His hands were shaking a bit as he buttered each slice, but when he snuck a glance, Aaron’s face was covered by his hands.

“Sure, I just don’t have the time right now. You know how first year teaching is.” Aaron groaned and pulled ‘Don’t Make Me Use My Teacher Voice’ off the wall.

“Too right.”

The kettle clicked, Aaron turned and poured his cup. Robert handed him a stack of toast on a paper napkin.

“Ta, Robert.” Their fingers brushed as the toast changed hands. “I’ll grab your next couple of pints at the Friday Woolpack faculty meeting, yeah?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Aaron walked out. Robert picked up his now lukewarm cup of coffee and exhaled.

—————

 

—————

Aaron walked into the room with a pink bakery box, slid past Robert making negotiations with the finicky machine, and placed it down in the far end of the narrow room next to the tea and sugar packets.

“What’re those then?” Robert perked up immediately, craning his neck to see over Aaron’s shoulder.

Aaron opened the box to reveal a baker’s dozen doughnuts, “They’re for the team captains, we have a meeting today about anti-hazing and bullying rules and I promised if they came they would get food.” He picked one out and put it on a plate. “Got an extra for you to say thanks for being a mate yesterday. I was pretty hard up.”

Robert took the paper plate and froze as Aaron licked the extra powdered sugar from his fingers. He stepped forward, surprised at how much he wanted to know the way the sugar would taste on Aaron’s tongue. Aaron’s eyes widened a bit, and he cocked his chin up slightly, questioning.

The brewing alarm went off, Robert jerked back, and Aaron’s eyes slid to the clock on the wall. “I gotta get to my meeting. I’ve got them all in early just for this.”

Robert nodded, “Yeah, course. Thanks for the doughnut. You’ve made my morning.”

“Try to keep most of it off your tie, Sugden.” Aaron smiled and pat his shoulder as he moved past.

Robert could swear he still felt it hours later.

—————

 

—————

Robert looked around furtively while waiting for the new pot to finish brewing. He pulled his phone out, since he’d felt the buzz on his hip while he’d been invigilating a test but knew Gabby would bleat about it to her mother if she saw him check it in class. He smiled seeing it was Vic: _Dinner tonight? Brother/sister curry night?_

 _Sure!_ He grabbed a cup off the wall and set it next to the machine.

_You can tell me about all the fit new talent this year. I heard there were a couple of new hires?_

The alarm blared. Robert snorted and rolled his eyes. _Coworkers are off limits, Vic._

_Not for you, you idiot! Not everything’s about you. I’m single too._

“My school isn’t your personal Tinder, Vic.” He muttered as he stirred the cream into his cup and sent _See you tonight. xx_

_Bring wine!_

—————

 

—————

Aaron walked in on Robert sweeping up the remnants of the bright pink ‘Dance Like No One’s Watching’ mug.

“Oh no.”

“I know, I know. If I clean it up now she’ll never know it was me. Watch the door.”

Aaron leaned against the door jam and kept an eye out for any sign of Bernice.

“You know that’s her favorite.”

“Shut up, Aaron. Everyone knows it’s her bleedin’ favorite. She does that weird little happy dance at faculty meetings about her tea.” He mimicked the shoulder shimmy.

“Excellent dancer as always. Can’t wait for your act in the next talent show.”

Robert swept the last bits into the bin and rinsed his hands. “Pretty sure Jessie said we weren’t allowed to do any solo numbers. You offerin?” He smirked, one hand on his hip, one brow raised.

“No chance. I heard Faith was lookin though.”

“Ugh, not for a million pounds. She was so handsy during the staff Christmas party, I had to keep ducking her for a refill.”

“I know, mate. I’m the one who helped you get home after a few too many.” He smiled, “I’d watch it though, I don’t want to have to fight Eric when he comes for you.”

Robert’s cheekbones colored under the freckles. “I can fight my own battles, thank you.” He gestured at the bin, “you don’t happen to have any of your uncle’s skills at evidence removal, do ya?”

“I’m not gettin’ done for accessory after the fact. You’re on your own.” He paused, “I could be convinced to tell you where I saw another pink inspirational mug though.”

Robert looked at him with such hope. “Dinner’s on me.” Aaron looked thoughtful “And drinks. Hell, I’ll take you out for a night on the town if you keep me from getting my ear talked off about respecting public property.” He shuddered, “Jimmy still gets comments about the time he jammed the copy machine and didn’t tell anyone.”

Aaron tilted his head with a silent question while looking up the address of the shop on his phone.

“The copies were of his class exam. It had his name across the top on every page.”

Aaron shook his head, “Only the best and brightest here.” He looked up, “The shop’s next to a good burger place. We can go after work if you want? I should probably also replace the mugs from last week.”

Robert nodded, “Leave from here or should I pick you up?”

“I didn’t drive today, got a lift in with Paddy on his way to a birthin’ or summat.”

Robert clapped his hands to his thighs as the bell for next period rang. “It’s a date.”

Aaron was left alone with the burbling coffee maker and the word date ringing in his ears.

—————

 

—————

Robert smoothed his suit, making sure it was laying flat before the parents’ evening. He was carefully sipping his coffee and eating a chocolate bar before going to face the night of charming families into giving to the school trip fund.

Aaron came in looking as grumpy as he’d expected in slacks and a dress shirt and Robert’s heart stopped. His mouth went dry and he couldn’t look anywhere but at the pull of the fabric across Aaron’s chest, the way his shoulders shifted under the light blue cotton.

“I know, I look like I’m on my way to court.” Aaron’s face scrunched up. “I don’t have your whole” he waved his hand in Robert’s direction.

“Aaron Dingle did you just pay me a compliment?” Robert put a mocking hand on his heart and could feel it racing.

Aaron glared through his blush, “I said you look like a ponce who wears suits. Take that however you want.”

Robert smirked into his coffee and watched the way Aaron’s back moved as he prepared his own cup.

—————

 

—————

On Thursdays Aaron started the coffee maker for Robert because he was always waylaid in the halls by pupils with questions. He dithered a bit over which mugs to use that day. He had a fondness for a red Liverpool one but that wasn’t on the wall. “Jimmy.” He muttered. He settled on a new plain black one for him and a purple ‘Teachers are the Gift that Keep on Giving’ one for Robert.

He heard Robert before he saw him, mumbling about idiots and resits. Sounded like a bad day. He came in just as the coffee machine blared, and smiled at Aaron.

Aaron turned away from the quirk of lips and crinkles next to green eyes and poured his water. He turned back to lean against the counter.

“Sounds like yours are suffering from the same still-on-winter-holiday brain as mine are. Three of ‘em forgot their kits again and had to run in the loaner sweats.” He reached blindly and picked up his cup.

“Yeah, they’re all unwilling to review but also expecting good-” Robert had turned and stopped, staring at the cup in Aaron’s hand.

Aaron looked down, the cup had changed to stripes of pink, purple, and blue with a line with one end labeled straight, the other gay, and a midpoint that said ‘Guess I’m the bi-sector!’ In black. Robert was blushing.

“I didn’t know that was a color changing mug, it was a gift from my sister. She didn’t say anything. Ever since she found out I like both she just Googles bisexual plus somethin’ else about me for my gifts.”

Aaron looked at it some more. “I don’t get the maths, but it’s nice your sister supports you.” He sipped again. “You’re not out at school though?”

“It isn’t anybody’s business.” Robert hunched into himself a bit.

Aaron nodded. “Do you wanna take this back home, then?”

Robert fumbled and splashed too much milk into his cup. “You what?”

“The mug. Do you want to take the mug home with ya?”

Robert let out a breathy laugh. “I better. I don’t want boys flirting with me for new grades as well.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, “Self-absorbed twat.” He gulped his tea, “Saves me from having to wash it, then.” He dumped out the tea bag and handed the mug to Robert, still warm and wet. “Cheers, Robert.”

—————

 

—————

Robert came in a bit flustered. He’d overslept and not had his own coffee that morning, which meant the machine was a welcome sight no matter the quality of the brew. On the counter was a brown napkin with a familiar scrawl on it “Thursdays can fuck off. For you, A.”

He opened the top of the machine and smelled. It was his favorite French roast. He smiled softly and took out his phone. _You legend!_

_teaching not texting_

Robert snorted at the newest slogan the deputy head had been hammering on about in their last all staff meeting.

_ur welcome_

The speed of the second text made him briefly brave. _See you at lunch. x_

He pocketed his phone and poured himself a truly good cup of coffee into the mug Aaron had added to the wall for him. It was huge, nearly soup bowl-sized, and proclaimed ‘All My Favourite People Call Me Grandpa’. He hummed contentedly into it.

—————

 

—————

Robert stared into his hideous Christmas tree mug alone for a while. His and Aaron’s schedules never lined up on Wednesdays. He considered a second cup to help give him the push he needed for his last couple classes of the day.

Doug walked in, humming some old tune Robert couldn’t place. “Hello, Robert!” He negotiated his way around Robert to the mugs and picked one off the rack. “How goes the wide world of maths today?”

Robert smiled, “Fine, Doug. No new numbers as far as I know.” He decided to bring a full cup to his next class, that would help when answering questions he’d already answered every day that week. He busied himself making a cup while Doug puttered around with sugar and milk for his tea. “How’s everything in the science department?”

“Oh, the usual. We’ve got a health and metabolism unit coming up so I’m pulling in Mr. Dingle for some of the week. Which reminds me, can you ask him to stop by at the end of the day? I need some advice on sequencing the lessons.”

Robert looked over his shoulder at Doug happily sipping his mug, “I guess if I see him I can?”

Doug laughed, “Sure, _if_.” He walked out of the room leaving Robert at a loss.

—————

 

—————

“Our coworkers think we’re dating.”

Aaron startled and spilled hot tea on his shirt. “Shit shit shit.”

“Oh, sorry!” Robert grabbed some paper towels and pushed them into Aaron’s hand. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just hot. No burn or anything.” He blotted at his chest. “Plus I’ve got my kit with me, so I’ve a change of clothes. It’ll just mean going home smelling rank. It’s fine.”

He tossed the towels in the trash and then rolled his eyes, removing them and placing them in the compost bin instead. He was not up for another anti-waste email. “What’s this about us?”

“It’s my fault, I suppose. When I started here I had it on with the English teacher and her sister, the after-school drama teacher.” He put his hands up at Aaron’s face, “In my defense they were both fit and hated each other, so I assumed they wouldn’t share notes about blokes or anything.”

Aaron’s look was withering.

“Yes, well, that came out at some all faculty meeting where they each sat next to me.” Robert grimaced, “I cannot say that was a great day for our institution. I was given a warning about fraternizing, Chrissie had already accepted a new job at a boarding school where her son could go, and Bex wasn’t much of a teacher. She flounced off to Australia or Liverpool or where ever.”

“Ok, so everyone knows you’re a slag, and I’m guilty by association?”

Robert couldn’t read Aaron’s face, since he had turned to make himself a new cup of tea. “I wouldn’t be surprised if a few of our nosier coworkers come to warn you off me.” He tried for joking, but couldn’t fully keep the concern he felt out of his voice.

Aaron turned, looking down at his scuffed shoes, “S’pose I could do worse.”

Robert felt his heart skip a beat. Aaron crossed his arms, “Sorry to cockblock you for the rest of the faculty though.”

Robert’s stomach dipped and he sputtered, “I don’t date everyone with a teaching degree, Aaron!” He tried to catch Aaron’s eyes, willing him to understand that he was special.

Aaron shook his head, “Nah, just ones related to each other.” His voice had an unexpected bite to it. “I have to go to class.” He moved to escape Robert’s intense gaze.

Robert stepped in front of him, blocking his path. “I don’t want to date any of our coworkers, Aaron.” His voice low and intimate.

Aaron leaned forward a bit, just barely on the edge of Robert’s personal space, his eyes uncertain again. Robert’s gaze dropped down to his lips. He angled his shoulders in line with Aaron’s, shrinking the space between them a bit. Their eyes locked, and he watched Aaron’s irises get overtaken by dark pupils.

“I can’t mess up again. You’ve got to tell me if I’m way off track here.” He brought his hand up to the side of Aaron’s face, getting close enough to feel his quiet exhale.

Aaron couldn’t form words the air was so heavy between them. He just leaned into Robert’s touch, hand reaching out and grabbing Robert’s upper arm. Robert closed the distance between them, hovering for an instant before Aaron huffed in annoyance and pulled him in.

Aaron tasted like tea and sugar and every time Robert had _wanted_. He used his hand to angle Aaron’s jaw just so, feeling the little groan at the pressure of his hand.

He brought his other hand up to Aaron’s chest to find it cold and wet, and Aaron gasped into his mouth at the sensation. Robert pushed him back, feeling the jolt when Aaron’s back hit the counter. He broke the kiss intending on tasting the skin where Aaron’s neck met his shoulder when the bell for lessons sounded.

“Fuck.” They pulled apart. It was only midday. They had classes and jobs to get back to. He stepped back up to Aaron, resting their foreheads together. “Later, yeah?” Robert took two steps back and straightened his tie, mentally running through his schedule and lesson plan to get himself back under control.

Aaron nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets to keep from reaching out again.

—————

 

—————

Aaron tapped his fingers against his mug, his leg jittered a bit where it was bent and resting behind him on the cabinet. He’d already busied himself by putting the grounds and filter into the machine, and now he was listening to the trickle of coffee into the metal carafe.

Robert strode in, eyes finding Aaron’s immediately. “Hiya.” He looked over his shoulder out the door and quietly shut it behind him. “I’m sorry I had to run this morning. I’d forgotten to print my class’ worksheets and I needed a change of clothes...” He trailed off.

Aaron let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. “It’s OK, Robert. Just next time wake me, yeah?” He bit his lip and hooked his thumbs into his pockets.

Robert’s mouth opened in a quiet O. He surged forward, bracing both hands on the counter on either side of Aaron. “I did!” He bent a little to get face to face, “Aaron, I woke ya. I told ya where I was going.”

Aaron’s brows knit in confusion. “I don’t…”

Robert chuckled, “So, you’re a heavy sleeper. Good to know.” He leaned in a bit, “I’ll just be sure to leave a note in the future, yeah?” His voice was low and gravelly.

Aaron watched Robert’s mouth, “Sure of yourself aren’t ya?”

“I’d say I earned a repeat performance last night.” Aaron could feel Robert’s warm breath, his body heat radiating.

The door handle turned and Robert pulled a mug from the wall. Jimmy walked in just as Robert scoffed at the multicolored message ‘Teach, Love, Inspire!’

“Morning!” He was carrying an armful of mugs and plates, “It’s time for the monthly clean up over in the history office.” He dumped them unceremoniously into the sink. “Be back with the rest!”

Robert laughed, then turned, his voice softening. “I told ya, Aaron. I’m all in.”

“Yeah.” Aaron passed him a teaspoon, “Me too.”

—————

 

—————

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I had a great time writing and illustrating this fic. This was beta'ed and worked on by three amazing people: @rustandruin, @peoplediedrobert, and @some-mad-lunge. Thank you, you're all amazing.


End file.
